


Crossroads

by conqueringwill



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: (because writing about dicks is hard), (no drunk sex though), Alcohol, Cheating, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, thesaurus abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conqueringwill/pseuds/conqueringwill
Summary: It's a split in the path, a junction of fate, a choice between two wildly different outcomes. One would think the name was fairly self-explanatory.Koga, Rei, and Keito have all found themselves at a crossroads, and their paths happen to converge, just as they did a year ago...





	Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the shitshow it's ya boy squishy, please enjoy this fic I wrote while ranking crossroad
> 
> I hate myself but do you know what I love? deadmanz
> 
> will I ever write anything longer than 1000 words? maybe but that day is not today

Love.

It’s what keeps people together, forever and always, in sickness and in health, and so on. Or so I’ve been told.

And that night, at the bar with his unit, Adonis was feeling the love. Specifically, from Koga. All over his shoulder. Sure, he knew Koga loved him more than anything in the world, but it was really a little much… was he putting all of his weight on him? Probably.

That didn’t exactly seem healthy, and Adonis worried about him; perhaps too much, sometimes, but that wasn't important now. One session of cajoling later (“But Adoniiiiiis, I’m gonna pick up a giiiiirl,” “Hakaze-senpai, does that really matter right now,” and back and forth it went), Kaoru got him to a taxi, and the two found their way back home.

 

* * *

 

Intoxication.

It’s after one drink too many, when the words just pour out, when secrets aren’t secrets anymore. The world’s most popular compromising position.

And it was one that Rei found himself in. Normally, on his visits to the bar, he kept his composure: two martinis, perhaps a bit of whisky, and overall coherence. (A fine recipe for success.) But it was always a little bit different when his unit came with him: a table covered in glasses of all sizes, a tab for ¥30,000 and counting, and incessant blabbering.

And alone with Adonis, Rei’s filterless ramble set itself on one little, tiny, insignificant, secret, that he was definitely, certainly, undoubtedly, going to tell him sometime sober. On, and on, and on, about spending time with Koga, late nights at the bar with Koga, sloppy kisses with Koga, Koga handcuffed to the headboard, Koga, Koga, Koga.

Surely, none of that was true, Adonis thought; just the nonsense musings of a drunken probably-vampire. Nevertheless, put-off from any more alcoholic festivities, he made his way back to his apartment.

 

* * *

 

Nostalgia.

It’s irrational desire for the past, a fixation on former life, dreams of déjà vu. More of a sales pitch than anything else.

Keito didn’t like his phone. Nothing but trouble came of it: “requests” from Eichi that were more like demands, pleas for help from an overworked Isara (with occasional interruptions from Himemiya, whining about one thing or another), and the usual bevy of telemarketers. Tonight’s call... was not that.

“Sakuma,” read the screen, as the phone vibrated, once... twice... thrice... accepted. And so a conversation went: how’ve you been, how’s your unit, can I borrow your chem notes (well, that one was just Rei), and all the relevant pleasantries. But there’s only so many of those, and the real reason for his call surfaced after long.

“Just the three of us. For old times’ sake,” Rei said. Well, that’s not logic he can argue with, is it? “No, it’s not.” He’s got him there. “Tomorrow night?” He could hardly wait.

 

* * *

 

Lust.

It’s wanton desire, irrational salacity, thinking with the head that’s not on your shoulders. Midnight’s favorite mentality.

And it hung in a lurid haze over the room that night. Two other things were hung that night, much to Koga’s delight. Together, they forgot about everything else; the only thing that mattered in the world was right here and right now.

But somewhere along the way, something else came up. Something that none of them saw coming, not even now.

Pounding footsteps, running down the hallway, buried under a sea of animalistic noises; a knock at the door and a call of “Oogami?”, getting lost in Keito and Rei saying his name as well; Adonis fumbling with Koga’s keys, blending in with Rei doing likewise.

 

* * *

 

Betrayal.

It’s back-stabbing from the ones you trust(ed), a duplicitous deception, one too many perfidious propositions. Stings like a proverbial knife, whatever that is.

At that exact moment, Adonis had a pretty good idea what a proverbial knife was, given that one was now lodged somewhere above his fifth rib.

What are they… why are they… how could they? What could have possibly given them the idea that this was a good idea? All questions he wanted to ask, questions he believed quite strongly that he deserved the answers to. Evidently, though, they weren’t ones he had the strength to ask, as only stammers came out.

He would definitely be interrogating his boyfrie -- “Not anymore,” he had to remind himself -- Koga about this tomorrow. For now, he was content in angrily slamming the door shut.

And so the three, caught in the act, were left in a deafening quiet; the only sounds they could hear, slowly fading away, were the racked sobs of a broken man.

**Author's Note:**

> adonis deserves better than that
> 
> this fic somewhat beta'd by various friends through DMs and the /r/ensemblestars discord server, thanks people
> 
> this began as an adokoga for @datenshitpost (hence my google doc being named "adokogle") but then crossroad was announced before I got more than 100 words in and so it became this instead (whoops)
> 
> as for myself you can bother me on twitter @squishy30000, please note the extra zero


End file.
